Naruto: Yugito
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."You probably think you have me cornered, but you're wrong. I lured you here!" Yugito stated before tags exploded trapping Hidan and Kakazu, "now that I know you two are from Akatsuki, I can't let you escape."...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Shippuden 71**

Yugito ran through the hall before Hidan threw his scythe and she jumped and skidded on the water.

"You've got some nice moves. My attacks are seriously the slowest in akaqt, so I never manage to hit anyone." Hidan stated.

"I see. So you really are Akatsuki." Yugito stated.

"You're the only one left." Kakazu stated.

"Pretty tough looking too." Hidan added.

"Remember, Hidan. This is the Two-Tails jinchuriki. Don't take her lightly. You'll die." Kakazu added.

"Give me a break, Kakazu. Seriously, I wish the witch _could _kill me." Hidan stated.

"Let's do it." Kakazu stated before Hidan held a necklace.

"Hold on. I gotta make sure I pray first." Hidan stated.

"You drive me crazy with your stupid religion." Kakazu stated.

"It annoys me, too, but the commandments are very clear!" Hidan stated.

"You probably think you have me cornered, but you're wrong. I lured you here!" Yugito stated before tags exploded trapping Hidan and Kakazu, "now that I know you two are from Akatsuki, I can't let you escape."

"We're trapped, Kakazu." Hidan pointed out.

"No problem. In fact, it works out better this way." Kakazu added.

"I swear by my name, Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud, that I will kill you!" Yugito yelled.

"Say what? You'll kill me? It really makes me mad when people scream out battle cries like that! And when I get mad, the blood starts rushing to my head, and when blood rushes to my head-" Hidan started.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakazu ordered.

"Sorry, sorry. But when blood rushes to my head, I stop caring about our objectives and start thinking 'I'll obliterate everything!'" Hidan finished.

"Settle down, Hidan. Our orders are absolute." Kakazu stated.

"This mission really goes against my beliefs. Slaughter is the core of the jashin faith. Leaving people half dead is a mortal sin. I can't get motivated for missions that require me to go against the commandments. I may not look it, but I'm very religious. Basically, not killing you would be terrible, so can we just talk this over?" Hidan asked.

"Talk it over...?" Yugito asked, 'what's with this guy?'

"How about you just let us capture you?" Hidan asked before Yugito slammed her hands on the water and the Two tails appeared.

"Don't mess with me!" Yugito yelled.

"Huh? I guess that's a no." Hidan added.

"How stupid can you be?" Kakazu asked.

"Whoa, whoa, for real?" Hidan asked before the Two-Tails roared, "what's up with this jinchuriki? She's totally become the best within her."

Suddenly the Two-Tails threw it's paw towards Kakazu then threw a fire ball and the entire building exploded. Hidan hid behind a rock.

"Hot! I thought cats didn't like hot stuff. So this's the Two-Tails demon cat they call the 'Living Ghost'. And I'm a rat in a cage over here. That's kinda funny." Hidan stated.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

Hidan laid in his diagram with a spear through his heart and his blood pooled on the ground. Yugito hung from her hands pierced by a kunai on a wall.

"It's been half an hour. Are you done yet, Hidan?" Kakazu asked.

"Don't mess with the ritual! Ow." Hidan yelled taking out the spear.

"You do this jashin sacrifice thing every time. Can't you skip it once in a while?" Kakazu asked taking out a map then Hidan stood up.

"Let's just go and get the next one. I don't like doing it either, but it's part of my religion, I have to! And skip it! _Skip it? _That's blasphemy!" Hidan stated.

"We've still got one left. Konoha. We'll have to search thoroughly. The Fire Country is next!" Kakazu stated before Zetsu appeared, "Zetsu?"

"I see you've finished the job, and that ridiculously long sacrifice ceremony." Zetsu stated.

"You all make me mad! Atheists!" Hidan yelled.

"When you're sad and alone, the only one you can truly depend on is yourself." Zetsu stated.

"No, not quite. I say the only thing you can believe in is money." Kakazu added.

"There it is! Serious, your side jobs are why it's taking us so long to find our jinchuriki!" Hidan pointed.

"I only partnered with you because I figured I could make money off your religion. Besides, I also have to manage Akatsuki's finances. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. Money is important." Kakazu stated.

"Not as important as getting the next one! I'll take the Two-Tails." Zetsu stated.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
